One Cat's Dream
by Eun-Jung
Summary: DISCONTINUED One winter night, a cat makes a wish and is determined to fulfill it. A fellow thief assists another as a girl is cursed until her feelings are revealed. But how is she to do that if she is a cat? KB
1. Chapter I: Dream Come True

**Author's Note (9.18.2012):** This story hasn't been updated in years and probably won't ever be again; but at the very least, I can clean it up so that it's not a total embarrassment. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this light-hearted piece. Reviews and opinions are always appreciated.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho: One Cat's Dream  
Chapter I: Dream Come True  
**

* * *

Botan, sitting comfortably on her wooden oar, smiled as she watched puffs and clusters of snow gently blanket Human World. The ferry girl felt rather cheery for the humans and their day of winter celebration. She watched through the flurry many humans walking through the city with their companions and various gifts.

"They're all so happy," Botan muttered. "And not one of them is lonely." A frown then found itself upon Botan's chipper face, and shadows of unhappy thoughts darkened the young woman's heart.

"And you?" a male's voice asked behind Botan. "Are you lonely, Botan-kun?"

The ferry girl turned her oar around and faced a smiling Kurama.

"Kurama-kun!" Botan gasped, quite astonished by her unexpected guest. She had to tightly grab her oar handle or fall down into the frigid city. Her heart thumped in alarm. "Oh, you surprised me! What are you doing here? How did you get so high up?"

Chuckling, the red-haired young man answered, "Well, when I spotted you up here, I scaled the building. In fact, I'm standing on the railing right now. Although, I must admit, Botan-kun, I'm quite sure flying would have been much easier. If only I could pull off such a feat."

Gasping fearfully, Botan frantically looked downwards. "Don't worry," Kurama laughed with warm assurance, knowing his friend's present concern. "No one below can see me standing here, so they won't think someone is trying to commit suicide or the sort. No attention will be drawn to us as long as this snow storm continues."

Nodding and sighing, the ferry girl easily accepted Kurama's explanations. About then, Botan noticed numerous wrapped packages in Kurama's arms. "Are you on your way home from somewhere?"

"Actually," the Detective grinned foxily, "I was on my way to see Genkai'baa-san and the others. We're actually getting together and exchanging gifts for the holidays. I had hoped to meet you at the temple because we never see you much anymore."

"Sorry, Kurama-kun," the flower maiden blushed sheepishly. "I wish I was better with keeping in touch with everyone. I've been busy nowadays with other things than ferrying souls to the Spirit World."

Kurama shook his head with a kind smile. "It's all right, Botan-kun. I'm quite aware of your busy schedule and don't mind. I'm just lucky I found you here tonight."

After those words, Kurama amiably tossed Botan the plush toy in his arms. With little effort, the sky-locked girl caught the animal, only to gasp at the gift. Botan's eyes lit up at the sight of a furry cat with a gorgeous bow.

"I thought that you might want a cat as adorable as you, so you wouldn't be lonely," Kurama grinned at Botan's grateful expression. "Although, I think you're cuter than the cat could ever be."

A blush rapidly spread across Botan's face.

"Would you like to celebrate with m-everyone else at Genkai'baa-san's, Botan-kun?" Kurama warmly invited, hiding his slip of tongue rather well. "I'm quite sure everyone would be quite pleased to see you, especially tonight."

"I would like that," Botan sighed, gazing at her new gift with sad eyes.

"But?" Kurama added, catching the girl's wistful tone.

"But I have to finish my duties, and afterwards I have to do some other errands for Koenma-sama," Botan replied regretfully. "In fact, I'm due for a scolding back in Spirit World. I don't think there'll be enough time to visit the others."

"Oh."

Seeing Kurama's downcast expression, Botan couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. She didn't want Kurama sad, but she had numerous responsibilities to attend: the cruel fate for Prince Koenma's employees. Botan couldn't just throw away all reason and celebrate with her friends. Or couldn't she?

Taking another glance at the redhead, the young woman made her final decision.

"On the other hand, Kurama-kun, I think I'll come with you to see Genkai'baa-san and the others," Botan announced bravely, a small smile lighting her face. "Spirit World isn't too busy, and I'm sure Koenma-sama can wait. What are a few minutes and some scowls to a centuries-year old spirit?"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble with Koenma-sama?" Kurama didn't even try to hide his grin at Botan's decision. In fact, he had only asked his question out of courtesy.

"Let's go!" was Botan's ecstatic response as she transformed into human clothing. Jumping from atop her oar, the solid spirit girl landed lightly in the Detective's arms.

Surprised by Botan's sudden actions, Kurama was not prepared for her light but additional weight. His delicate balance on top of the railing was now thrown off; and that in turn pushed the pair backwards and tumbling towards the concrete ground.

Without a second thought, the Spirit Detective held the ferry girl against him, flipped around in midair, and landed gracefully on the snow-covered ground. A white puff of air escaped Kurama's mouth as he tamed his wild heartbeat. In sudden fear, Botan had wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him fiercely. And although they were now safely on the ground, Botan made no effort to separate herself from Kurama: not that he minded.

"Are you all right?" Kurama whispered in concern, a little out of breath.

Nodding, Botan murmured quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She felt so ashamed putting the two of them in danger. She felt even worse that Kurama was not the least bit angry at her.

"What should you be sorry about, Botan-kun?" Kurama wondered in confusion.

"Making you fall."

Chuckling, Kurama amusedly shook his head while standing on his feet. As the two stood, Kurama's arms still loosely circled around Botan's back while hers hung around his neck. The couple stared at each other for a long moment; however, when Kurama grinned at Botan expectantly, the ferry girl blushed and dropped her arms apologetically.

"I'm glad you made me fall," Kurama admitted quietly. There was a mysterious glint in his emerald eyes. "In fact, I wouldn't have anyone else make me fall like you did."

"Ah—" Botan didn't know what to say. Instead, she gasped when she saw Kurama's gifts littered all over the ground. Hastily getting on her knees, Botan rescued the beautifully wrapped gifts from the wet snow. When she returned them to Kurama, Botan suddenly felt empty handed. Was she forgetting something?

"Don't forget _your_ gift," a tender voice reminded, a soft mass being planted in Botan's arms. When the ferry girl looked down, black beady eyes and a fawn furry face stared back.

"Thank you, Kurama-kun," Botan blushed, hugging her present fiercely. She swore to never again lose the feline. "Shall we go to Genkai'baa-san's now?" Hooking her arm around Kurama's, Botan giggled while she walked down the snow sidewalks. Staring at her fondly, Kurama obediently followed the girl's lead.

* * *

"Kurama-kun is so wonderful," Botan sighed admiringly, hugging her new plushie against her. She loved the soft feeling of the peach-colored fur against her skin, almost as if the cat were alive. But that wasn't what Botan loved most about her gift. The stuffed animal smelled like roses, like Kurama. The scent was both sweet and romantic, feminine yet masculine.

It was Kurama's scent.

Botan walked down the city sidewalks alone, just leaving her friends' winter party. Although she had been having fun, Botan had excused herself early knowing she was needed back in Spirit World. But she wished Kurama had been able to escort her back. "But he can't do everything," Botan pouted pragmatically. "Kurama-kun has his own things to do, no matter how perfect he seems to be."

"Quite a ladies' man, isn't he?"

Stopping in her snowy tracks, Botan looked down at her feet only to see an orange tabby looking up expectantly. "Huh?"

"This 'Kurama-kun' of yours," the cat repeated, shaking off some snow from its head, "he knows how to please women, doesn't he?"

"I guess so," Botan answered tentatively. Although a talking animal did not bother her (as spirits conversed with animals constantly, especially with foxes, cats, raccoons, and the like), it disturbed Botan that an animal particularly wanted a conversation with her. It was even curiouser that the cat knew she would understand it. "Who are you?"

Mischief glittered across the feline's arcane azure eyes. With one glance, Botan felt herself hypnotized by the wondrous, deep blue hue. She stared into the deepest depths of the ocean and the highest space in the sky. "I am someone who's going to make all your dreams come true."

Suddenly, Botan's vision went black.

* * *

"Do you think she'll live, Okaa-san?" someone whispered.

"I don't know. She was nearly frozen when we found her," another person murmured quietly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

These two voices echoed through Botan's hazy mind. _Huh? Whose voices are these?_

"She's allowed to stay here, right Okaa-san?" the first person questioned.

"Of course, as long as she wants."

_I know these voices._

Fluttering her eyes open, Botan sleepily gazed about her surroundings. Her vision at first was foggy but eventually cleared. Carefully looking around, Botan recognized the furniture and the room, but she couldn't quite place from where. Something warm and soft was wrapped around her, but that was the least of Botan's worries.

_Where am I?_

"Okaa-san, she's waking up." A large shadow cast over Botan's drowsy form, alarming her.

_Oh, no!_ Botan screamed mentally. _I got captured by giants!_

When the young woman gazed upwards, she gasped at the sight before her. _Shuuichi-chan!_

"Okaa-san," the junior high boy called, looking down at a wide-eyed Botan. "Okaa-san, I think she's scared of us. Look at how she's shaking."

_You're only three times larger than you're supposed to be!_ Botan thought indignantly.

Shiori moved beside her son and smiled kindly. Reaching out one of her scarred hands, the mother petted Botan gently. "Don't worry, Shuuichi-chan. She just needs to get to know us. After that, everything will be fine."

_But I already know you,_ Botan argued, standing up on all four paws.

All four paws?

_No,_ Botan cried. Observing her new fawn coat, twittering ears, swinging tail, and sensitive whiskers, the former ferry girl came to a startling conclusion. She cursed her poor fortune. _I'm a cat!_

"Meow!"

"Okaa-san, I'm home," a familiar voice echoed through the living room. At the sound, Botan eagerly jumped off her bed and ran towards the noise. The older Syuuichi was very surprised when a feline curled against his leg.

"Not fair," Shuuichi pouted. He crossed his arms indignantly. "Even female animals are more attracted to Nii-san."

"And who do we have here?" Syuuichi grinned as he tenderly lifted the cat in his arms. "Okaa-san, since when do we have a cat?"

_Kurama-kun, don't you recognize me?_ Botan begged. _Can't you see it's me, Botan?_

She gazed at the Detective with big, kitty eyes any sane person would gush over. However, Syuuichi was immune to such charms. But he did remark, "What beautiful eyes she has," while gently scratching the cat behind her ears.

_No!_ Botan argued. _Don't do that! S-Stop it, Ku-Kurama-kun! You—You have to..._ All train of thought crashed when the feline realized how relaxing her situation was. Her mind forgot her anger as it melted away with Syuuichi's wonderful petting. Involuntarily she began to purr in pleasure. _This feels good._

"Her eyes remind you of Botan-san, don't they?" Shiori smiled as she stood beside her oldest son. "At least, that's what I thought when I first saw them. Both of them have such pretty eyes."

"Yes," Syuuichi nodded in agreement. He took another careful look at the feline. "How ironic. I just gave Botan-kun a toy just like this the other day. It looked exactly like this, only it didn't have pretty eyes like this cat."

"So should we name her Botan?" Shuuichi questioned. "Since she has the same eyes as Botan'nee-san?"

"No," Shiori answered, shaking her head, "that would be rude, Shuuichi-chan."

"Well," Syuuichi pondered thoughtfully, "how about Momo then?"

_"Peach?"_ Botan, now awoken from the hypnotic petting, sighed hopelessly. _I know you people can do _better_ than that._

"All right, Momo it is."

_Never mind._


	2. Chapter II: Catty Trouble

**Author's Note (9.19.2012)**: I've redone this chapter as well.

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho: One Cat's Dream  
****Chapter II: Catty Trouble**

* * *

Early morning rays filtered through closed blinds, small streaks of light leaking into Kurama's darkened bedroom. A small furry mass rested on the young man's bed, the slumbering creature ignoring the sun's calling. Disregarding birds's chirping and other customary morning noises, the cat swished its tail rhythmically and continued sleeping. At least, until the cat realized where she was.

_How did I get here?_ Botan panicked, jumping onto all four paws. Her fur bristled at the familiar sight of Kurama's bedroom. _I thought I was sleeping in the living room. Someone must have moved me last night—_

Thinking for a moment, the spirit-turned-feline recalled last night's events. She had fallen asleep in the living room, as Botan had planned. However, sometime during the night when it became unbearably cold, Kurama had taken the cat into his room. And Botan had remained with the redhead for the night's duration, enjoying Kurama's soothing body heat and his lulling petting.

_Well,_ Botan blushed, _I can't help it if Kurama-kun's room is more comfortable._ She stretched at full length and circled in place a few times to calm her nerves. _And it's not my fault that Kurama-kun has a soft spot for animals. Honestly, I don't know why I'm embarrassed. I have nothing to be ashamed of._

Turning her fawn head left and right, Botan jumped off the warm bed and rushed towards the open door. Unfortunately for her, a cat's eye-view was very much different than a human's; thus, Kurama's home suddenly became a whole new world to Botan. Normally she could reach the kitchen from Kurama's bedroom in a second flat, but now she could barely make the hallway in a minute. More to the Botan's unluckiness, she had stepped into the wrong world of Kurama's home: the bathroom.

"Good morning, Momo," Syuuichi yawned, "you're awake. Did you come in here to wash as well?" Chuckling slightly, Syuuichi plaited his scarlet locks and turned on the warm water in the bath.

Botan completely froze, the cat's mind unable to function. Standing before her was a half-naked Syuuichi. He wore a towel around his waist and held another in his hands. And very soon, a _naked_ Syuuichi would be stepping into the bathtub to soak for a while. Never in her existence had Botan expected to see Syuuichi like this. Why had she gone to the bathroom right before the handsome redhead was to bathe?

"What's wrong, Momo?" Syuuichi questioned, bending on one knee. Botan averted her eyes while he kindly beckoned the stiff cat towards him. "Don't be afraid. The water is fine. Come here, Momo. You and I can take a bath together. Hm? How does that sound?"

_WHAT?_

Backing away and embarrassed beyond words, Botan bristled at Syuuichi's ridiculous proposal. A strange ripple then passed through the cat's body. Botan did the only thing she knew to do and that was to runaway.

"If I didn't know any better," Syuuichi laughed, watching the escaping feline, "I would say she's embarrassed. What a silly cat."

_Oh, God, what was he talking about? ME take a bath with HIM?_ If a cat could change colors, Botan would have been blood red. She was utterly flustered. _I can't believe he even suggested something like that! The nerve of him!_

Running back into Kurama's room, Botan jumped onto the bed and buried herself beneath the bed sheets. Not even the cold coverings could cool down the cat. Botan sighed as the frenzied emotion from before took control of her and then released its hold seconds afterwards. A bubbly sensation surrounded her. "What was that about?"

Botan's eyes grew wide at the sound of her voice.

"I can talk?"

Jumping off of Kurama's bed (the second time that day), Botan glanced at herself in the dresser mirror. The ferry girl couldn't hold back her smile when she gazed upon a human face. In fact, she laughed with joy and danced shamelessly around the room; that is, until she realized she wore no clothes. "Wah!"

Young Shuuichi called into Kurama's room, "Momo?"

POOF!

"Ah, there you are," Shuuichi smiled when he spotted the new family pet sitting on his brother's bed. "Nii-san must have taken you in during the night." The young lad gently lifted the cat from her sitting spot and cuddled her in his arms. Shuuichi then made his way downstairs to the living room. "He's always taking the pretty things for himself. Take Botan'nee-san for example: Nii-san says Botan'nee-san is his, but he doesn't do anything about telling her how he feels."

The bubbling sensation was returning to Botan.

"Honestly," the junior high student continued ranting, "if you like a girl so much, you should tell her how you feel and ask her out. For Nii-san's case, he should've proposed to her with how much he cares for her. And what makes matters worse is that he's known Botan'nee-san for years." Shuuichi shook his brunette head and sighed hopelessly. "At the rate he's going, someone will ask her out before he even gets the courage. Then Nii-san will never marry Botan'nee-san, Okaa-san won't get to see Nii-san's grandchildren, and I'll never hear from their kids—Ow!"

Botan had clawed Shuuichi while trying to escape from his grasp. The bubbling sensation she had experienced in Kurama's room had returned, and Botan had a foreboding feeling that if she didn't seclude herself something bad would happen. Fortunately for the cat, she speedily ran upstairs into Shiori's room and hid in the mother's closet. Botan thanked heaven when she heard Shuuichi sigh, "Man, rejected by another girl—a cat no less!" and stomp away to another part of the house.

"That was a little too close for comfort," Botan breathed while wiping sweat from her sky brow. "I feel bad for scratching Shuuichi-chan like that, but—But if I had stayed a second more in his arms—" The young woman shivered at the mortifying scene that would have taken place: Shuuichi would have his first full-frontal flashing, Botan would have screamed in embarrassment and horror, Kurama would have ran down from his bath, and everything would have just gone downhill from there.

"Well," Botan groaned as she hugged her knees against her nude body, "at least I know now that if I get that bubbly feeling it means I'm going to transform. But why did I transform that time?"

As Botan thought about her transformations, someone entered Shiori's room. "You said she ran in here, Shuuichi-kun? Are you sure you're all right?" Botan whimpered helplessly when she recognized the voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," Shuuichi's younger voice joined in, "and she ran into Okaa-san's room after scratching me, but I don't know where she's hiding. I'll help you look for her, Nii-san, after I get a bandage."

"All right," Kurama's voice answered, "I'll just start looking." Botan compressed herself into the closet's corner, praying that Kurama would not look in the closet. What a compromising situation it would be if Kurama found a naked Botan in his mother's wardrobe. Of course, with Botan's luck, the closet was the first place Kurama moved towards. The young lady shut her eyes tight and prayed for a miracle.

"Where are you, Momo?"

The sliding door opened.

_Oh, please, don't let Kurama-kun see me like this!_

Pushing aside some of his mother's clothes, Kurama held back a laugh when he saw a fawn fur-ball shaking in the closet's back-right corner. "Momo, what are you doing in here? What a silly thing." Reaching down, Kurama gently picked up the frightened cat and cradled her in his arms. "Are you scared of Shuuichi-kun? Are you scared that he's mad at you?"

Opening one amethyst eye, Botan slightly relaxed when she saw an enormous Syuuichi smiling warmly at her. _Whew_, the cat sighed, _that was way too close. I don't know how I transformed back into a cat, but thank God I did._ Her fawn ear's drooped while her tail dangled lifelessly. The poor creature was tuckered out; and it was only 9 a.m.

Botan cried inside. _I hate my life!_

* * *

"You summoned us, Koenma-sama?" Kurama bowed respectfully as he entered the sovereign's otherworldly office. Of course, Kurama was the only one to display such manners.

"Yes, I did," an adult prince addressed the fox, giving a grave glance at Kurama and the other Detectives: even Hiei was present. Koenma's older appearance, although now unsurprising, alarmed Yusuke and the others with the sheer fact Koenma only transformed during critical situations. Something, the Spirit Detectives concluded, was afoot. "I have some very bad news to tell you all: Botan has gone missing."

"What?" The four young men all involuntarily gaped in surprise. Botan was missing? "What did you say, Koenma-sama?"

Sighing and collapsing into his chair, Koenma repeated solemnly, "Botan has been missing for the last few days. Actually, to be precise, she's been missing since your party at Genkai's temple, and no one in the Spirit World has any leads to where she might possibly be. We're in a frenzy right now trying to locate her."

"If she's been missing for so long, why didn't you mention anything before?" Yusuke demanded angrily, his fist shaking. The young man was absolutely furious, but he was not the only one. "You should've told us Botan was missing the moment you realized it!"

"Technically, I did because I realized she was missing only an hour ago. The reason why I didn't sooner think she was missing was because Botan was in need of a vacation," Koenma answered, his own temper flaring. He mentally took deep breaths, reminding himself who the superior being was. "I just naturally assumed she was taking her leave by staying with you in Human World."

"Then what indicates that Botan-kun is actually missing, Koenma-sama?" Kurama inquired worriedly. He sported his trademark poker face, but the Detectives could sense his anxiety. "Perhaps we are all overreacting and Botan-kun is staying with another friend."

"I got a hint when George reported, as I said, an hour ago that Botan hasn't checked-in for three days. Botan sometimes procrastinates, but she usually calls and tells me where she is and what she's up to. She always has a communicator on her," the prince answered with a grave face. "And the only human friends Botan has are you. I'm quite sure you haven't seen her for days."

Understanding Koenma's point, Kurama inquired with more calm, "Is there a reasonable explanation behind her disappearance?"

With a curt nod, Koenma answered with solemn eyes, "I believe it's a kidnapping."

Yusuke and Kazuma started laughing, the two humans doubling over from Koenma's words. Although Botan's disappearance was serious, the two lads were somehow amused. Koenma and Kurama glared at them for their insensitivity while Hiei looked on carelessly. "No offense to Botan or anything," Kazuma mustered through his laughter, "but why would anyone want to kidnap her?"

"You obviously don't realize it, but Botan is very valuable for various reasons," Koenma frowned, his mahogany brows furrowing. "If Botan's kidnappers have any inside intelligence, they would know that she's a priceless bargaining tool. For example, Botan is one of few spirits who's connected to Spirit World's entire government structure. Her position here is extremely important and well respected. Thousands of spiritual beings would throw riots if they ever discover that Botan's missing."

"Is being a ferry girl really that important?" Kazuma asked, scratching his head with curiosity.

"Botan is not only a ferry girl, but she is Spirit World's Head Ferry Girl."

"Feh," Hiei murmured in amusement, "that wench actually has some potential worth."

"Hiei." Kurama gave the fire demon a warning glare, a glare the apparition was all to ready to return. However, after a while, Hiei turned away from Kurama and gave no more smirks or remarks relating to Botan.

Yusuke, ignoring Kurama and Hiei's form of communication, gave Koenma a bizarre stare. "Even if she is Head Ferry Girl, that's no reason why thousands would riot over her disappearance. Why is she connected so well?"

"That's for another day," Koenma answered quickly, brushing Yusuke's question aside. "My point is that we need to find her quickly before anyone else misses her."

"Then how should we go about searching for Botan-kun?" Kurama questioned, crossing his arms and staring at Koenma expectantly. "Do you have any leads for us, Koenma-sama?"

"You aren't going to look for Botan, Kurama. Kuwabara and Hiei will search for her," Koenma answered sternly. He turned to the psychic and telepath. "From what we've discovered, Botan was last seen in Human World in Yusuke and Kuwabara's city, so your best lead will search in that area." Directing his attention towards the other two Detectives, Koenma continued, "Yusuke, Kurama, I need you to arrest a demon."

Kurama and Yusuke gave one another confused glances and then stared at Koenma in surprise. "What?"

With a weary sigh, the spiritual sovereign explained, "Last night, a demon thief stole four pieces from my mother's heavily guarded jewelry set. Least to say, my father is very unhappy. I need the two of you to find and recover my mother's jewelry."

"Why don't you have Hiei and Kuwabara do this?" Yusuke demanded furiously. "I frankly don't give a damn about your mother and her jewels, Koenma. I want to find Botan."

"I must agree with Yusuke, Koenma-sama," Kurama argued more tactfully than Yusuke. "I apologize for my defiance, but I feel Botan-kun's safety prioritizes over the safety of your mother's jewels."

Koenma rubbed his temples while sinking into his chair. "And I'd agree with you as well if thousands of lives weren't at stake."

"What do you mean?"

With another exasperated sigh, Koenma explained, "My mother's jewelry isn't just some petty human set made out of gold or silver, Yusuke. The pieces the thief stole have extraordinary powers that only a Queen of Spirit World could bear."

"And such powers are?"

"The thief stole a silver bracelet, an ivory brooch, a jade necklace, and a golden ring." Koenma's large screen descended from the ceiling and divided into four sections. In each fourth, a different accessory was displayed. In the top left corner was a length of silver twisted and designed like elegant vines with dainty emeralds; on the top right screen was a gleaming ivory lotus; below that displayed was a solid band of rich gold; and beside the ring were enchanting jade beads alternating in size and inscription. "The bracelet allows the wearer to enter and watch another's dreams. The brooch forces its bearer to tell nothing but the truth. The necklace will allow someone to read another's thoughts. And the ring grants its master one wish, any wish the holder desires."

After some silence and examination, Kurama commented, "You fear what the demon will do to Human World, or any World for the matter, with his new prizes."

"Yes, and furthermore, I'm scared of what my father will do if the jewelry isn't recovered soon," Koenma pouted with a sniffle. "Father is EXTREMELY fond of Mother, and he gets really angry when Mother gets upset; Mother loves her jewelry."

"I see."

Seeing Yusuke and Kurama's annoyed expressions, Koenma encouraged, "With what the jewelry can do, it's top priority that the two of you find the thief. Millions of lives are at stake, whereas only one life is immediately in danger with Botan's case." Yusuke growled, but Koenma continued, "Botan is important, Yusuke, I know, and I want her back safely as much as any of you. That's why as soon as you're done with your assignment, you two can join Hiei and Kuwabara and search for Botan."

Yusuke wanted to argue, but Kurama stopped him with a shake of his head. The redhead then led away the Spirit Detective to complete their mission. They had no time to lose.

* * *

Seeing the darkened blocked-off hallway, Kurama and Yusuke unfalteringly entered the crime scene. Cushions on top of elegant stands collected dust and remained untouched while the two Detectives walked past. "Why did you stop me, Kurama?" Yusuke demanded while kicking at a dust bunny. "I could've _made_ Koenma change his mind."

"We don't have time to argue with Koenma-sama if we want to find Botan-kun quickly," Kurama responded while investigating the scene. His emerald eyes critically analyzed the empty room. "He has good reason assigning you and me to this case, Yusuke. Although I hate to admit, Botan-kun's fate comes second when placed against humanity's."

"But why pick us to do this instead of Hiei and Kuwabara? With Hiei's Jagan and Kuwabara's sixth sense, wouldn't it be easier for them to find the jewelry?" young Urameshi asked while searching for clues himself. Needless to say, he found nothing in the empty chamber.

"They would be good choices in locating lost items, but Hiei and Kuwabara-kun don't have the patience to work as a team. Nor do they contain the capacity to capture a thief," Kurama smirked slightly. He felt partially guilty saying such things about his comrades, but the truth was the truth: there was no denying it. "Even if they were to find the thief, they more likely couldn't catch him or locate the stolen pieces."

"Then how are we—Ah, got it." Yusuke nodded in understanding, a smug grin on the young man's face. "Koenma wants you on this because of Youko Kurama."

"I do have a reputation to keep," Kurama smiled slyly. "Even if it stays alive by assisting Spirit World and tracking down other thieves."

"Then why me?" Yusuke questioned curiously, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm pretty useless compared to your brains, Kurama. I don't see why I made a better choice than Hiei. At least he's been a thief for a while."

"Your strength and reputation: you're the famous Urameshi Yusuke, the Human World Spirit Detective that has reached S-Class status," the redhead murmured with concentration. "If the demon thief is as intelligent as he seems, he will be wise to fear you if you're on this case, Yusuke."

"I'm not much different than you or Hiei."

With a small chuckle, Kurama swept away some dust from the ground while staring at it intently. He could feel himself getting closer. "We're not the ones who killed Toguro and Sensui and fought against S-Class demons in the Demon World Tournament and live to tell about it, Yusuke. We are also not descendants of Raizen."

Shrugging sheepishly because of his achievements, Yusuke grumbled, "Ah, well, let's just get this over with."

And on cue, Kurama replied, "I think I already have a lead."

"Already?" Walking towards where Kurama squatted, Yusuke squatted beside his friend. Staring at the ground, the ebony-haired Detective spotted nothing remotely similar to a clue. He stared at his partner expectantly. "What've you got, Kurama?"

Lifting up pinching fingers to Yusuke's face, Kurama crossed his eyes and stared at light-colored hair. "What we have here is cat demon thief," he growled, sniffing the air, "a very smart cat demon. He must have been planning this for years, searching for the perfect opportunity to snatch the Queen's jewels. His movements were precise and to the point. Every step, leap, twitch was nothing more than necessary."

"How do you know?"

"His scent: it's not sprawled all over the room like most scents would be. It's centered and linear. We need to descend to the Human World," Kurama replied, rising to his feet. He walked towards the exit with definite purpose. "We'll find the demon there."


End file.
